


T-Rexes and Trains

by liamsfreckles



Series: We Could be More Than Just Amazing [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, Single dad liam, a cheeky zayn, an even more cheeky ethan, and a t-rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamsfreckles/pseuds/liamsfreckles
Summary: "My kid hit you in the back of the head with his toy and blamed it on me - Ziam pleaseeeeeeee"or, the prompt from an anonymous messenger that started my obsession of single dad liam and ethan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> part of the _we could be more than just amazing_ series

Liam settled Ethan on the seat on the packed train car,  smiling down at his four year old son.

“Did you have a good day today, kiddo?” He asked, adjusting Ethan’s  _Spiderman_  backpack on his own shoulder.

Ethan nodded, the soles of his feet pressed into Liam’s shins. “We learned the number 5 today, daddy!” He exclaimed, raising a little hand in the air to show Liam how much five was.

Liam snorted, reaching under Ethan’s arm to tickle him. “That’s great, babe. You can teach me all about the number five when we get home, yeah?”

Ethan nodded again, holding tight to the t-rex figurine his grammy and grampy had got him for christmas last year. He was all about dinosaurs at the moment, and that t-rex went with him  _everywhere_.

Liam listened to Ethan talk animatedly about school - it was really just daycare: a half day program that Liam was lucky enough to get Ethan into through his work - while tuning the rest of the world out.

It wasn’t until he heard an ‘ _Ow! Bloody hell wha…’_ that he blinked out of his haze.

“M’daddy did it.” Ethan blurted, all wide eyed and pink cheeked. 

He glanced over to his left, where a man was seated facing away from them. Well, he wasn’t facing  _away_  anymore - he was looking now between Liam and Ethan.

Liam sucked in a breath. The man didn’t look too angry - more bemused than anything. His hair was silver in colour, sticking up in artful tufts all over his head. He wore thick black-rimmed glasses that were halfway down his nose, and some serious scruff.

Of all the men to hit in the back of the head: Ethan had to pick a hot one.

“Daddy, you shouldn’t throw things.” Ethan mumbled, cutting through his thoughts again. “S’not nice.”

Liam snorted, palming the back of his neck. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized to the man, who was still watching the two of them. “He’s - been hanging around his uncle Louis a little to much.” 

“S’alright, mate.” The man grinned slightly. “Lucky you’re cute.”

Liam could feel his face warming.

“Daddy you’re all pink!” Ethan exclaimed, and Liam wished their stop was right this very second.

“Eth - we’ve talked about throwing things, babe. We can only throw things when we’re outside, yeah?” He said, quirking a brow. “And not to hurt people, either.”

Ethan frowned, hands tucked into his lap. “Sorry, daddy.”

Liam sighed. This kid had him eating out of the palm of his hand. He crouched down and picked up the toy to place into Ethan’s hands. “I know you are baby.” He whispered, eyes flickering to the man, who still seemed to be watching the two of them. “Can y’apologize to the nice man, too?”

Ethan gripped the dinosaur in his little fingers and turned to face the man. “Sorry I said my daddy hit you.” Ethan mumbled, his brow furrowing. He looked so much like Liam when he did. “My names Ethan and this is my daddy and you should come to our house for dinn-”

“Ethan!” Liam exclaimed, clamping a hand over his four year olds mouth, making the boy laugh wildly against his palm. “I’m sorry. He’s…not shy, apparently.”

The man snorted, shifting in his seat a little to face Liam properly. “All good mate - I’m Zayn - and I’m not sure you want me to call you daddy…”

Liam choked. Fuck. Was he in an alternate universe right now? “M’Liam. Just…Liam. And I’m sorry again about all this.” He dropped his hand from Ethan’s mouth and tapped the little boys nose.

“ _Leeyum_ …” Zayn tested his name out, and it made something stir low in Liam’s belly. 

The train finally ( _mercifully)_  rolled into the next station, and Zayn got up from his seat, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. Liam watched him reach into his back pocket and produce a card, quirking a brow when Zayn held it out to him.

He took it, glancing at the card for a moment, before turning dark eyes back to Zayn, who was already stepping backwards towards the doors. 

“For whenever you wanna set up that apology dinner!” Zayn called, making Liam laugh out loud.


End file.
